


Can You Understand?

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [20]
Category: Eureka, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Calm Lestrade, Feels, Handcuffs, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, NOT used in THAT way, Scared Nathan, bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is not scared. Nope. Not scared. <br/>He's completely terrified!<br/>Being handcuffed to Lestrade would have been fine but Sherlock is not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Understand?

The only two not laughing at their predicament were Zachary and Sherlock; Zachary because he would never do something as emotional as laugh, and Sherlock because he was too busy glaring at Nathan. It wasn’t like it was even his fault – he hadn’t wanted to get shackled to Lestrade with unbreakable, oh-there’s-no-way-to-open-them manacles. Especially ones that were not of practical length so he and Lestrade had to sit together on one bed, touching from shoulder to hip. Which was why Sherlock was trying to kill him with looks alone, and Nathan thought he might actually manage it. Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that it would only make Sherlock more livid, Nathan would be hiding behind Lestrade right now.

The silver-haired man didn’t seem to be aware of his discomfort. The man was grinning – and **why** was he doing that? This wasn’t funny! – and just acting like this was normal. Nathan scoffed in his head. If it was normal for Lestrade, fine, but **he** wanted to get as far away from the other man as possible right now because Sherlock had been far too interested in testing the laser scalpels earlier and he didn’t fancy been the test block.

“Henry, please tell me you can open these?” Nathan tried to keep his voice steady but from the cruel glint in Sherlock’s eye, he didn’t believe that he succeeded.

“Sorry, Nathan,” Henry said, truly apologetic. “I need to run a few more tests on them to work out what the material they’re made from is weak to. I won’t be able to give you any answers until tomorrow, earliest.”

 _Great,_ Nathan thought, _just great. I'm not going to last until tomorrow Henry! Think of something, someone, please!_

“Guess we’re stuck together for a while then,” Lestrade said pleasantly, a smile directed at Nathan. The others began laughing again, Sherlock’s glare **burned** , and Nathan thought _Oh, fuck!_

 

 

“Now why don’t you tell me why you keep looking over your shoulder?”

Nathan and Lestrade had retired to Café Diem and had acquired a booth for some rest from their teasing friends. Nathan silently cursed himself for showing his paranoia but he hadn’t been able to help it. When Lestrade had told the others to leave them be for a while to get acquainted, Nathan had caught the look on Sherlock’s face and it had actually terrified him. Sherlock had told him that he wasn’t going to be parted from Lestrade again but did the man really think that Nathan was a threat? He was beyond happy with Jack and Sherlock could surely see that. Couldn’t he?

“John’s keeping Sherlock busy if that’s what’s scaring you.”

“Huh?” Nathan asked, wincing at his inarticulacy. “I…um…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lestrade’s smirk told him that he had been as unconvincing as he thought. “Fine,” Nathan said, “Your boyfriend terrified me. Did you see the looks he was sending me?”

Lestrade just let out a huff of laughter so Nathan glared. The detective inspector let him for a few moments before responding properly.

“I wouldn’t call Sherlock my boyfriend. I'm far too old to use that term. Lover, maybe, partner even. Doesn’t really matter I suppose but not that word. And yes, I did see how he was looking at you. Don’t worry about it so much though; he’s just concerned for me. Thinks I’ll leave again. It’s not ever going to happen but…you can understand his reasons can’t you? If you ever lost Jack, when he came back wouldn’t you register everything as a threat?”

Nathan took a moment to think about it and found that he had to agree. “I wouldn’t be quite that vehement though.” He realised it sounded sulky so couldn’t fault Lestrade for laughing again.

“Probably not, but Sherlock struggles with feelings. He either ignores them completely or is so passionate that he scares people. I wouldn’t have him any other way though.”

“You must really love him to put up with that. Doesn’t it hurt you when he’s indifferent?”

Lestrade considered the question for a while before answering. “To begin with, yes. It used to feel like my heart was being ripped apart every time. Then I realised that he showed emotion differently. Every smile was suddenly so much more, the occasional compliment better than any given by anyone else. It took a while, but I learnt him. Didn’t stop me being jealous when John turned up, though.”

“John’s married though?”

“He wasn’t to begin with. At first, no matter how many times John said they weren’t, everyone was convinced they were a couple. Seeing Sherlock give his emotions so freely to someone…I don’t like to think about it. My head was in a dark place that I thought I’d left a long time ago. Hell, I haven’t even told Sherlock about my jealousy.”

“Why not?”

“Because he wouldn’t understand. He says that he’s only ever loved me and he’s always said that John is a completely straight friend – he wouldn’t see the reason for being jealous. He wouldn’t be the man I loved if he didn’t have his misunderstandings about emotions but it does make it difficult.”

Nathan used his unchained arm to pat Lestrade consolingly on the shoulder.

“Get. Your. Hand. Off. Him.”

Nathan looked up and instantly withdrew his hand. Sherlock was towering over him, his face barely concealing his fury. Nathan had no idea what he was meant to do but luckily Lestrade came to his rescue.

“Sit down, Sherlock,” he said exasperatingly and dragged Sherlock down next to him. The consulting detective curled into his side, Lestrade’s arm thrown over the younger man’s shoulders, holding him tight. Sherlock closed his eyes as Lestrade’s hand began running up and down his side and Nathan had the impression of an extremely pleased cat.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Lestrade whispered so quietly that Nathan didn’t think he was meant to hear. The kiss dropped on Sherlock’s curls enforced this idea so Nathan turned his head towards the open door to give them some privacy. When he saw Jack walk in and head straight for him, he couldn’t be happier. Then he heard what Jack had to say and had to re-evaluate.

“Good news. Henry’s already found an acid to eat through the ‘cuffs.”

Now, he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
